


Sin necesidad de consuelo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advice, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Rare Characters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Después ese hombre con la voz profunda y gentil se había acercado a ella. Y había sido el olvido. Lo último que tenía éxito de recordar era de haberse encontrado en la oficina del Director, con las lágrimas que le cruzaban la cara horriblemente desfigurada.Si cerraba los ojos, todavía podía entrever la mirada malévola de Potter, la furiosa de la McGonagall y la desilusionada de los demás.





	Sin necesidad de consuelo

**Sin necesidad de consuelo**

Lloraba.

Lloraba, y sólo tenía una vaga percepción de la razón porque lo estaba haciendo.

Se esforzaba de llevar a la mente los acontecimientos más recientes, mientras seguía siendo pegada por el recuerdo de la última letra de su madre.

_Bajo presión... Fudge está sospechoso... el trabajo está en peligro... tú no te preocupes. _

No te preocupes.

Como si fuera simple, había pensado Marietta, rompiendo la hoja de pergamino en un impulso de rabia.

Cuando se había calmado, la había dignificado con una respuesta fría, seca y absolutamente falaz. Le había dicho de no ser preocupada, que ella hacía su mejor para no enojar a la Umbridge, y que todo iba a estar bien.

Había traicionado su confianza, y lo sabía. Su madre había pasado todas las vacaciones de Navidad echándole mensajes muy poco velados, sobre cuanto fuera fundamental por ella tener una buena relación con esa vieja bruja.

Y ella se había encontrado frente a un desvío.

Había dado su palabra a Cho, a todos los demás del ED, pero al Ministerio seguían rodando cabezas, y se había preocupado que la siguiente pudiera ser la de la madre.

Así había hablado.

Había confesado todo, en lágrimas, segura que todo iba a estar bien y que la culpa iba a ser suprimida por la sensación de haber hecho lo correcto, de haber accionado para su familia, para tener un poco de la muy anhelada tranquilidad.

Después ese hombre con la voz profunda y gentil se había acercado a ella. Y había sido el olvido. Lo último que tenía éxito de recordar era de haberse encontrado en la oficina del Director, con las lágrimas que le cruzaban la cara horriblemente desfigurada.

Si cerraba los ojos, todavía podía entrever la mirada malévola de Potter, la furiosa de la McGonagall y la desilusionada de los demás.

No podía decirse orgullosa de sí misma. Pero había sentido el deseo de hacer algo para ayudar a su madre, para garantirle la seguridad, antes de entender que no tendría que haberse mezclado en cosas más grandes que ella.

Especialmente cuando no había sido capaz de prever las consecuencias.

Y el resultado había despacio destruido todo lo de bueno que había creído de hacer.

Todos sus compañeros del ED iban a odiarla, todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts también, creyéndola responsable del nombramiento de la Umbridge como Directora. Y por lo demás, aunque la profesora iba a ser poco maleable frente a su falta de hechos para acusar a Potter de algo.

Marietta nunca se había sentido tan sola.

No querría haber delatado.

No querría haber sido parte del ED.

Había muchas cosas que querría no haber hecho, y todas la habían llevado en esa solitaria cama de la enfermería, con la única compañía de sus lágrimas, de su confusión y de arrepentimientos que no tenía éxito de dejar salir a la luz.

~

_“¡Absurdo!” _

_“Nunca vi un comportamiento así.” _

_“¿Cómo osan?” _

El parloteo de los fantasmas estaba intenso. Todos querían comentar lo que acababa de pasar, todos trataban de expresar su opinión. Cuando llegó el Fraile Gordo, todos se giraron hacia él, pidiendo particulares de la confrontación en la oficina del Director.

El fantasma sacudió la cabeza, en aire grave. Les contó todo lo que sabía, aunque no pudiera darles muchos detalles. La indignación creció, mientras él trataba de aliviar a los que hablaban ya de protestar contra tal ignominia.

“No, no... soy seguro que el profesor Dumbledore no querría que nos amotináramos contra de ella, querría que nos quedáramos tranquilos, controlando los estudiantes. Claro que lo necesitan, no ¡podemos dejarlos inermes en las manos de esa mujer!” hizo notar, en su opinión de manera bastante sabia. Sir Nicholas sacudió la cabeza, más como seña de desánimo que de denegación.

“No tengo palabras para describir lo que paso. Fueron bellacos, no hay más que decir. Aunque todo esto no habría pasado si no hubiera sido por esa niña, ¿o me equivoco?” insinuó, echando un vistazo a la Dama Gris, quien estaba a lado, escuchando sus discursos sin participar.

El Fraile Gordo suspiró y se entrometió, determinado a evitar la pelea que, estaba seguro, iba a seguir.

“Me voy a la enfermería de esa niña, efectivamente. Creo que no sea satisfecha con su comportamiento, ¿no? Quiero decir... no la oprimimos, ¡todos pueden equivocarse!” dijo a Nicholas, en voz suave y vagamente suplicante, pero el fantasma sacudió la cabeza. Quien habló, sin embargo, fue el Barón Sanguinario.

“La chica fue tonta, sin duda, aunque accionando por su propio bien. ¿Pero de verdad crees que haga falta consolarla?” preguntó, levantando las cejas en una aire de leve desdeño.

“No dije que quiero consolarla.” se apresuró a especificar el Fraile Gordo, pero luego se fue, antes de ser alcanzado por los vistazos condescendientes de sus compañeros.

Sabían, como lo sabía él, que no estaba tan equivocado creer que quisiera consolar a Marietta, a pesar de que no perteneciera a su Casa, a pesar de que los hechos mostraran cuando se hubiera equivocado revelando a la profesora Umbridge las contramedidas preparadas de Potter por ella... él no podía evitar de ser el abogado del diablo, puntualmente, siguiendo esa parte de su carácter que le impedía de quedarse inerme frente a los errores humanos.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería y vio la chica, no pudo evitar de asustarse, algo que ella no falló de notar. Gimiendo, se escondió bajo la manta, cubriéndose la cara como podía. El Fraile Gordo bofó levemente, y se acercó a la cama.

“¡Anda, anda ingenua niña! Vi peor, ¡sal de allí!” le ordenó, tratando al mismo tiempo de mantener un tono lo más tranquilizador posible. Por el borde de las sábanas, aparecieron los ojos húmedos de Marietta.

“¿Qué quieres?” masculló, la voz quejumbrosa amortiguada por la manta.

“Oír tu versión de los hechos.” contestó el fantasma, con una ternura que Marietta no se había esperado. Despacio, se sentó en la cama, descubriéndose la cara.

Eso presentaba, junta a las pústulas que formaban la palabra ‘espía’, una expresión difidente.

“¿Y qué te importa? Eres el fantasma de Hufflepuff, no de Ravenclaw.” le dijo, casi como una acusación, entrecerrando los ojos. El Fraile Gordo suspiró una enésima vez.

“Mi niña, ¿Qué importa? Sólo quiero ayudarte, pues no creas que...”

“¡No necesito ayuda!” protestó ella, interrumpiéndolo. Cruzó los brazos, y se apoyó violentamente contra la cabecera de la cama, mordiéndose un labio. “No hice nada de equivocado... creo.” añadió luego, en tono menos determinado. El fantasma le sonrió, condescendiente.

Había visto a Kingsley Shacklebolt modificar la memoria de la chica, pero no tenía intención de decírselo. Que se hubiera equivocado o no, que se sintiera culpable o fuera convencida de haber accionado correctamente, seguro él no tenía intención de interferir.

Sin embargo, se dijo, no podía no necesitar un oído al que hablar, dijera lo que dijera.

“Vale. No necesitas ayuda.” cruzó las manos detrás de la espalda y se puso cerca de la pared. “No voy a obligarte a hablar, si no quieres. Me quedaré aquí, sólo en caso de que tuvieras que necesitar algo.” le comunicó, exhibiendo una falsa indiferencia, mientras Marietta entrecerraba los ojos y lo miraba fijo.

Se quedaron quietos mucho tiempos, probablemente ambos esperando que fuera el otro a hablar.

“¿Viste algunos de mi compañeros de Casa en los pasillos?” masculló ella al final, como si la información en realidad no la interesara.

“Sí, vi alguien.” confirmó el fantasma, con el mismo aire indiferente.

Marietta no pudo aguantarse, y escupió.

“Seguro que hablaban de mí, ¿verdad? ¡Seguro que todos están diciendo que es mi culpa si Dumbledore se fue!” dijo, en tono un poco chirriante. El Fraile Gordo levantó las cejas, vagamente entretenido.

“De verdad, vi la señorita Chang que hablaba con unos de tus compañeros de Casa, y te estaba defendiendo, por lo que entendí.” la contradijo, dejándola con la boca abierta. Pasaron unos segundos más, antes que decidiera de responder.

“Yo... yo delaté.” murmuró, indicándose la cara con aire de asco. El fantasma suspiró.

“¡Oh, mi niña! No eres la primera a equivocarse, ¿sabes? Delataste a la profesora Umbridge, lo hiciste porque estaba bajo presión y porque pensabas que fuera lo correcto. No pienses que tu amiga no lo sepa todo. Claro, los demás probablemente no tienen conocimiento, ni van a justificarte por eso. ¿Pero de verdad crees que importe? Mañana, el día siguiente, en tres días o en una semana, pasará algo más que llamará su atención, y despacio van a olvidarse de ti. Esas pústulas van a desaparecer y sólo tú vas a recordarte de este equivoco, ¿no piensas?” le dijo, en ese tono firme y determinado que raramente utilizaba. Se sentía extrañamente seguro de lo que le estaba diciendo, sinceramente pensaba que el equívoco de la chica iba a ser olvidado, que no fuera el fin del mundo.

La vio hacer una sonrisa tímida, y sacudió la cabeza.

Era joven, y quería poderle explicar cuanto efímera fuera efectivamente la memoria humana. Él vivía dentro de las paredes de Hogwarts desde tiempos inmemoriales ya, y había perdido la cuenta de todo lo que había pasado, de todos esos acontecimientos que a los ojos de esos chicos parecían tragedias, pero que estaban destinados a acabar en el olvido al primero sople de viento, al primero cambio de rumbo.

Se alejó despacio por la cama de la chica, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la enfermería sin decir nada más. Estaba a punto de desaparecer, cuando una voz detrás de él lo paró improvisamente.

“Gracias.” no había gritado, sólo era el susurro de quien no creía que nada la pudiera consolar, y en cambia había descubierto de no estar enteramente a solas.

El fantasma asintió imperceptiblemente, antes de salir de la sala.

Era verdad, la había consolado así como el Barón había previsto.

Pero eso lo hacía sentir bien como ninguno de sus compañeros podría haber imaginado.

Mientras iba hacia el dormitorio de Hufflepuff, oyó gritos llegar por el pasillo, y sonrió. Estaba ya pasando algo, alguien estaba escribiendo nuevas páginas de la vida de ese lugar, donde nada se quedaba quieto, estático.

Todo se transformaba en historia en el momento exacto cuando pasaba, y esas jóvenes mentes que no comprendían enteramente el sentido del tiempo y de las acciones iban prontas a darse cuenta.

Él era un fantasma, y los consolaba porque, de fantasma, en cambio conocía exactamente el sentido del tiempo que pasaba.

Sonrió.

En una forma modesta era algo que lo hacía sentir importante. 


End file.
